An Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS) system is designed to prevent unauthorized removal of an item from a controlled area. A typical EAS system may comprise a monitoring system and one or more security tags. The monitoring system may create an interrogation zone at an access point for the controlled area. A security tag may be fastened to an item, such as an article of clothing. If the tagged item enters the interrogation zone, an alarm may be triggered indicating unauthorized removal of the tagged item from the controlled area.
Some EAS systems may use a security tag having a frequency divider to generate a signal in response to an interrogation signal. The structure of the frequency divider may, however, contribute to a loss of energy that reduces the conversion efficiency of the frequency divider. Consequently, by increasing the efficiency of the frequency divider, performance of the EAS system may be improved and the cost of the EAS system may be reduced. Accordingly, there may be need for improved frequency dividers in EAS systems.